This invention relates to new and improved well bore apparatus for temporarily isolating a lower production interval from a higher production interval in a well bore. More particularly, this invention relates to new and improved methods and apparatus for temporarily blocking the mandrel of a packer set in a well bore between two producing intervals for closing communication through the packer mandrel and thereby isolating the lower interval while completion operations are conducted in the higher interval.